


wrapped around your finger

by jrjsunflowers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and that is the most basic summary, but I couldn't think of anything better so, here we are, i literally told my friend to summarize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrjsunflowers/pseuds/jrjsunflowers
Summary: TJ and Marty have been best friends since they were kids and lately TJ has been wanting more.





	wrapped around your finger

TJ rolled his eyes at the amount of blood pouring on the screen. He always found horror movies to be overly cheesy and unrealistic. When he was a kid he and Marty snuck one of his dads horror movies and ended up laughing the whole time. It's safe to say this movie was his last choice, but when Amber suggested it Marty jumped. 

He looked over at Iris and wondered how she was holding up. She was decidedly the baby of the group. In fact the last time they watched a horror movie together she cried and Amber had to go with her in every room for the rest of the night. He noticed that she was squeezing Amber's hand, her knuckles gone white. 

He looked at Marty's hand. There was a few inches of space between them. His pinky twitched towards his hand. He always had these urges to be close to him to touch his arm, hug him, or play with his hair. Trying to figure out why terrified him.

Sometimes he'd forget to ignore it. He'd find himself brushing his hand against his as they walk or casually touching his arm. Sometimes he'd find excuses like telling him there's something in his hair or trying to fix his shirt. He'd always feel weird about himself after, like he's doing something wrong. 

He looked up and admired the way the soft blue tones from the TV flickered across his face. The different shades lighting up different areas as the scenes changed. His lips were slightly parted and TJ noticed his mind wandering towards wanting to kiss him. 

The sound of a girl screaming caught TJ off guard and he jumped. Marty looked over and stifled a laugh as he patted TJ on the shoulder. 

The sound cut off all at once and he saw Amber with the remote in her hand. “Jonah just texted me that his friend is throwing a party,” she said, her tone seemed annoyed. “I think we should all go.” 

“I'm down,” Iris spoke up, relief clear in her voice. 

Marty looked at him and waited for his answer. “Is it one of his ultimate frisbee team parties? Those are always so lame,” TJ said. Amber has dragged him to countless parties that resulted in him sitting off in the corner for an hour. He heard Marty sigh next to him. “Fine,” he groaned. 

-

 

To Amber’s credit this party didn’t resemble any of the parties Jonah had thrown in the past. This one at least had decent enough music and a guestlist outside of the team. TJ watched as Amber took her jacket off and let it fall to the floor. He shook his head and kicked it to the side as he stepped in. 

“Who is that?” Iris asked. 

Amber’s attention was on finding Jonah but she glanced in the direction of Iris’ gaze. “That’s Andi’s dorky friend.”

She nudged Amber at the rude comment. “I think he’s cute,” she smiled. 

Before he had the chance to see who they were talking about he noticed Marty disappearing in the crowd. He would normally stick by Amber and Iris’ side but he didn’t have the patience to deal with Jonah tonight. He followed in the direction of where he saw Marty disappear but ended up bumping into a girl wearing a red checkered shirt. “Watch out,” he snapped. 

She looked up at him and then glanced behind her to check if he was talking to her. “Excuse you?” 

He rolled his eyes and pushed past her. Marty was nowhere to be found but he did find a snack table. He grabbed a handful of gummy bears and found an empty spot on the couch in the living room. 

He would have been happy staying at home and hanging out with Marty, which was the original plan. Amber and Iris are always there, and he doesn’t mind, but he missed hanging out with just Marty. 

Some kid knocked into him as he was walking past the couch and TJ dropped his gummy bears on the floor. The kid turned to apologize but after seeing TJ’s glare he sped away.

He frowned at the scattered pile on the floor. After debating if it was worth losing his spot for a couple seconds he headed over to the snack table to get more. 

Before he got to the table he saw Marty talking to the same girl from earlier. The smile on Marty's face made TJ feel sick in a way he couldn’t understand. All he knew is that he wanted him away from her, or anybody that made him smile like that. 

Marty walked away from the table and noticed TJ staring. He started walking towards him but TJ pushed past a couple kids and headed outside. He pulled his hoodie over his head and started walking in the direction of his house. 

“TJ?” He heard Marty call out behind him but he kept walking. The sound of gravel crunching under Marty’s shoes made him want to sprint forward, but he knew Marty could catch up easily. Marty pulled his arm back gently causing him to face him. “Dude, what’s going on?” 

“I don’t know, okay?” TJ shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. “You wouldn’t get it.” 

“What are you talking about?” TJ ignored him and walked further. Marty jogged in front of him and placed himself in front of TJ’s path. “We’re best friends, dude. Just tell me what’s going on.” Marty’s voice was soft as he placed his hand on TJ’s arm. TJ saw the reflection of the moon in his eyes. 

Before TJ knew what he was doing he crushed his lips against Marty’s. His hand was shaking as it got tangled in the hair on the back of his head. Marty remained frozen and TJ pulled away his eyes widening. “I’m sorry,” he rushed out. Marty grabbed on to the loose string of his hoodie and pushed himself up on his toes and kissed him again. 

-

Marty sat down on the edge of TJ’s bed. They hadn’t said one word the entire walk home. TJ looked over and saw him shivering. He pulled out his warm forest green hoodie and chucked it at him. 

He ran downstairs and wondered how long he could avoid this conversation for. He opened a couple drawers in the kitchen looking for something he could use as an excuse for leaving him upstairs. He contemplated just leaving the house but Iris was his only real friend outside of Marty and she was still at the party. 

After deciding he was being stupid he saw a bag of Cheetos sitting on top of the fridge and snagged those as he headed back upstairs. 

When he opened the door he saw Marty had put the hoodie on and he was sitting criss cross on the bed. The sleeves went past his fingertips and he was playing with the extra fabric. He lifted his head and smiled when he came in. 

He walked to the edge of the bed with the bag. “I got cheetos but if you don’t want cheetos I can get something else.” 

Marty grabbed the beg with one hand and TJ’s hand with the other and pulled him on the bed. “Are we going to talk about what happened?” 

“I’d rather not,” TJ said. 

Marty placed his hands in his lap and leaned forward. “Before anything, I just want to remind you that we’ve been best friends for three years. There is nothing you could say or do that could ruin that, okay?” 

TJ stayed quiet for a moment. “I feel.. Things I shouldn’t feel?” 

TJ could feel Marty’s eyes on him. “How so?” 

TJ’s leg bounced up and down. “Around you,” TJ whispered. 

“Do you like me?” Marty spoke carefully. 

TJ jumped up. “Can we not do this? Can we just pretend nothing happened?” He looked out the window and wondered if he could jump straight out and not get hurt. 

“TJ listen,” Marty said. He pulled him down so he was sitting in front of him again. TJ stared at Marty’s hands on his. “I’ve never done this before but I’m willing to.. try?” 

TJ whipped his head up and looked at him. “Try?” 

“I’m not going to lie, I’ve never thought about it before but it was nice,” Marty blushed. “Can we just take it one step at a time?” 

“Okay,” TJ nodded. “So, what step are we on?” 

Marty thought for a moment and then tugged on the string of TJ's hoodie. “Kiss me?” 

 

-

TJ was leaning against the locker next to Marty’s as he got his textbooks out. Every interaction with Marty has been a mix of wanting to kiss him until he can’t breath and not wanting to push things. 

“I like this hoodie on you,” Marty smiled. TJ looked down and let out a small laugh. “You look good in blue.” 

TJ bit his lip and pushed his shoulder. His face felt like it was on fire. Marty closed his locker and they headed down the hallway. TJ couldn’t help but notice how awkward his hand felt dangling by his side. “I think you’d look good in all colors.” 

Marty smiled. “So I pull up to school rocking a full body neon orange track suit?” 

“You actually did that once,” TJ laughed. 

“That’s what I’m saying! That was not a good look.” Marty shivered at the memory. 

“I think neon orange is your color,” TJ nudged him. Marty smiled and intertwined their hands. 

-

“Are you sure about this?” Marty asked. 

Marty was tucked into a shopping cart that TJ was pushing towards a steep hill. “Uh, yeah. Why?” 

“This seems a little dumb even for us,” Marty said. 

TJ shrugged. “If anything happens I’ll stop us, I’ve got this.” TJ said as he kicked off and placed his feet on the back of the cart. The cart barely started rolling before TJ’s eyes went wide. “Nevermind, I don’t got this!” 

“What do you mean?!” Marty screamed. The cart steered itself over on the grass and the wheel got caught on the ground. Marty toppled out of the side and slid backwards. His white shirt now covered in grass stains. TJ’s stomach collided with the bar of the cart and he fell backwards and groaned. 

Marty crawled over to TJ and collapsed next to him. “You good?” 

“No,” TJ said, his voice hoarse. 

“That could have been really bad,” Marty said. 

“It was fun though,” TJ laughed. Marty shook his head with a little chuckle. He rolled over and TJ looked up at him and admired the way the light blue in the sky contrasted with the dark brown in his eyes. Marty hovered above him for a minute twirling his hoodie string until he lowered his head for a kiss. 

-

TJ was leaning against the brick half wall that was dividing the garden and the walkway. He had his headphones in but felt someone brush up against him. He turned the song up and ignored it. He felt the earbud being ripped out of his ear and turned to yell but he softened when he saw it was Marty. “What kind of person takes another person’s earbud out?” 

Marty smiled and put the extra earbud in his ear. “The kind who wants to talk to his boyfriend before school.” 

Boyfriend. 

Before TJ could say anything Marty pulled him in for a kiss by the strings of his hoodie. 

-

TJ watched as people piled in for tryouts. He had been looking forward to this ever since Marty mentioned he was trying out. He was his favorite person to spend time with and his heart soared at the idea of doubling that time. 

He noticed a couple more people in the gym were hidden from his sight. He checked to see if Marty was here and saw him talking to a girl. He was laughing at something she said, and she pushed his shoulder. 

TJ could feel his breathing slowly edging towards hyperventilating. He tried to remind himself to stay calm, but he couldn't when she's smiling like that. 

Marty finally noticed him standing there and excused himself from his conversation. He ran towards TJ with a bright smile. “Hey!” 

TJ wanted to ignore it but he wouldn't let himself. “Don't you have a friend here?” His voice was harsh which did not mirror how he felt. 

Marty looked taken aback at the comment. “You mean Buffy?” 

“Whatever,” TJ tried to walk away but Marty stopped him. 

“Talk to me,” Marty said, his voice calm. “You don’t get to be rude, but you can talk to me.” 

TJ couldn't bring himself to respond. The idea of being vulnerable, actually telling him how he felt, terrified him. He knocked into Marty's shoulder as he pushed past him and initiated a conversation with one of his teammates instead. 

Marty spent the rest of tryouts glued to Buffy’s side. 

-

TJ was heading out of the locker and saw Marty was waiting for him. “Dude, what is your problem?” 

The frustrated tone in Marty's voice made TJ want to curl up in a ball and cry. “Can I just go home now? Is that okay with you?” He spoke with a sarcastic smile. He felt like he was sinking but couldn't stop stabbing holes in the boat.

Marty walked closer to him. “I don't know what's going on with you but I don't like it.” 

TJ knew he could stop this right now and Marty would forgive him. “So it's my job to please you all the time?” 

“Is this what it's going to be like every time you get jealous?” Marty sounded tired at the idea. He knew it was coming, he knew Marty would leave him. “Listen, you have no reason to be jealous. Buffy is just a friend.” 

He knew he could only push him so far and he would leave him. “A friend you spent the entire time talking to instead of me.” 

“Because you brushed me off,” Marty yelled. “You were being a complete dick!” 

“Yeah, this is over,” TJ deadpanned. 

The anger that filled the air between them got sucked out in an instant. “TJ,” Marty whispered. His eyes started watering. “What are you talking about?” 

TJ could feel his heart racing in his throat. He tried to find the words to take it back. Marty took a step back and TJ could feel his eyes glossing over. Marty closed his eyes and walked away. 

-

TJ was in his room playing with the strings of his hoodie. The past couple of days Marty and Buffy have been inseparable, it was only a matter of time until things were official. 

He heard a knock on the door and he slowly got up and made his way downstairs. He opened the door to find Marty, he was in the same forest green hoodie he threw at him weeks ago. He gently pushed the door and headed upstairs. Marty caught the door before it could close and let himself in. “So you’re never going to talk to me again?” 

TJ stopped just before the stairs. “What do you want me to say?” 

“I don’t know but we were best friends for years. I didn’t think you’d want to end everything over some failed relationship,” Marty said, his voice icy. 

TJ closed his eyes as he felt his heart clench. “Some failed relationship?” 

“TJ,” Marty sighed. “I know you better than you think. I know I didn’t meet your expectations. I really wanted to, trust me. I don’t think it’s fair that I’m losing my best friend because you weren’t into me.” 

TJ shook his head and turned to face Marty. “Not into you?” 

“You think I didn’t notice? I was always initiating everything,” Marty looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. “I always kissed you, I always held your hand, I always flirted first. It’s fine, I get it. I just wish you would have told me instead of pushing me away.” 

TJ’s mouth gaped open. “I was scared,” he whispered. He took a step forward.

Marty looked up at him. “Scared of what?” 

TJ swallowed. “You name it; you leaving me, you liking someone else, embarrassing myself.” He grabbed Marty’s hand. “I’m sorry I’m bad at talking when I’m upset, I’m going to work on that.”

Marty took a step forward. “Thank you for explaining, but you should do it faster next time,” he laughed. 

TJ smiled and shook his head. “I’m really sorry.” 

Marty paused. “Hey I think I’m in love with you.”

TJ stared at him for a moment as the words set in. He tugged on the string of Marty’s hoodie and pressed his lips against his. “I’m so in love with you,” he whispered against his lips.


End file.
